Talk:Plans/@comment-31057142-20170822183153
I beat plans with a Strategy of my own (Only I used 2 pats from the part of Xdragonaite's Strategy :P ) You can try it urself :) (Read all before trying like always) Have: * Golem with Bulldoze, Rock Polish, and Stone edge. You can Fill the fourth with any of your choice.(As long as it helps you in battle) I used Stealth rock. * A Larvitar or two atleast lvl 50 or higher with Dragon Dance, Crunch, and Stone Edge. (you can use one since it works with one) * Abrok With Haze and Gastro Acid. * Any Pokemon with a move that turns Pokemon around. * It is opitional but I suggest you add it to the team. Any pokemon which has a ability or something to elimaite the weather. And Here Comes the Battle: Boss #1 Send Out your golem and larvitar(/s). Golem should be the one fighting the bosses while larvitar fights the pokemons. Be Sure to have Larvitar's Ability Sandstorm. (you can also try my strategy for fun) Have Golem and larvitar use rock polish and dragon dance. Be Have it to +6. Have larvitar use Stone edge and golem use bulldoze until the debuff reaches 6. Then Switch to Stone edge or continue and keep switching. It's okay if you defeat the first boss in time. And If your tried of the buffs the boss got, switch out lar (larvitar) and golem. Then Send arbok to use haze. After arbok uses haze, switch out quickly as the arbok will be buffted by the sandstorm. Remember to switch to different towers as for the falling rocks. Continue (aka rinse and repeat) until blaziken comes or you defeated the boss.( Ps you can use Gastro Acid on the boss and remove the critical hit preventing ability, just remember putting arbok and remove!)If you have stealth rock you can use on the bosses with -6 as they stay longer on the traps due to -6 speed. Boss #2 (or #1 + #2) This part is hard but you can prob handle this. Have golem use bulldoze on blaziken dont worry on the ability, You can use Gastro acid if you want. As golem's bulldoze will prevent blaziken from getting +6 on speed unless it uses the buff thing.When it uses the buff, quickly switchout and Haze just like before :) (you can pause.) You can use a lil of Stone edge. Rinse and Repeat until the boss is dead. If it escaped, thats fine. As I will explain in the final. Remember to use bulldoze on Boss #1 if it isnt dead already, and remember the turning around move! Boss #3 and #4 (as the ways r similar and #3 is short) Have Golem -6 speed on the boss #3. (This will not work on #4) After, send Lar (the tables have been turned, The attention will not be on larvitar ):) ) to finish off the boss with crunch.(remember the Stone edge) Have Golem use Stone edge to fend off the Solrocks. Lar Should be fend off the boss as it is easy for lar with crunch. In Between, fend off the solrocks once in a while. If you have two lars you can each place for fighting the boss and pokemons. (Be Warned for Solrock's Flash) Finale :DDD It may take alot of tries to get to the very end but its might aswell be worth it! All four bosses will come in at this point and no pokemon (one by one). So grab your golem with larvitar and rinse and repeat the steps atop. It is okay to let blazken escape. The Explosion move should help from boss #3 and it will be possibly become the final boss to defeat before completing the level. ANNDDD All done. :D Blazken Is hard enough to defeat but you should be able to fend off the other bosses and letting it escape is okay.